Sketches
by Kisoku no Yanagi
Summary: A collection of character inspection drabbles. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Worthless

**Sketches: Worthless**

Kisoku no Yanagi

First in a series of character inspections; it will all be grouped under the one title Sketches. I thought it might be fun to try my hand at this sort of thing. On a further note, they will all be pretty short.

Florina's POV.

* * *

I am worthless. 

Lady Lyndis always tells me that I'm one of her close friends, but I can tell. In this campaign, I'm not an asset; I'm a liability.

I know I'm not the best Pegasus knight there is. Fiora's far better than me, especially now that she's been training with that Elysian whip. She's been promoted to a Falcon knight now, and she's growing even farther ahead of me with every day.

Farina's better than me too. She has an Elysian whip, and has nearly finished using it. Her Pegasus is growing that horn, that signifies it's growth.

Lyn tells me not to worry. But can I really be worth something when Mark has only sent me out in battle twice? I know I'm far outstripped by so many other people, but would it hurt to let me see some combat? Mark only wants what's best for the army, but...

Everyone says that I'm fine. But my lance grows dull and rusty, wearing away from disuse more than Farina's reckless charging could ever corrode it, as Huey grows restless for lack of combat and I grow mired in non-use.

Lyn says that it's alright, Mark's simply trying to keep me from harm. But she is always in the frontlines, dodging the mighty attacks of the enemies, rending them with her enchanted sword, the Mani Katti.

Eliwood tells me that it's alright, but he's spearing enemies to trees and stones with his rapier, his sword remaining as sharp as ever.

Hector says that he doesn't care that I don't fight much, that he still enjoys my company at least, but he's possibly the most active of anyone in the army. He's already reached his peak, his armor turning aside any blow, his axe powerful enough to even knock down walls.

I am worthless.

I'm not strong, like Lyn, or Hector, or Eliwood.

I'm not a good Pegasus knight, like Fiora and Farina.

I'm not a good fighter, like Dorcas, or Bartre, or Guy, or that new assassin, Legault.

I'm not a good cook, like Rebecca and Lowen.

I'm not even that good at taking care of Huey, though he's never complained.

I am truly worthless.

So why then, does everyone care for me?

Why does everyone still try to be my friend?

I'm worthless, so what's the point?

Maybe I'm...not?

Well...maybe.

_**Owari**_

**

* * *

Well. That came out better than expected, though still not that great. It needs something. Anyways, I don't truly believe Florina worthless(I did end up promoting her before anyone), but it fit in really well with her low self-esteem and all. **

**Soujiro: Mmm...is she weak?**

**Um, I would suppose so. In this fic, anyway.**

**Soujiro: Then she deserves to die.**

**...Didn't Kenshin bash ANY sense into you, baka deshi?**

**Soujiro: Not really.**

**Forget it. Anyways, please review. This will be continued, though probably not Florina herself.**


	2. Noble

**Sketches: Noble**

Kisoku no Yanagi

The second chapter of Sketches. I suppose this could be called a drabble collection, though maybe not.

Eliwood's POV

* * *

Everyone calls me noble. 

I suppose it fits. I am, after all, heir to Pherae, future marquess to it's people.

But everyone says it's different.

They say that I have this air, this regal, just bearing about me, that makes people just flock to me.

And I think that might be true.

But maybe it isn't.

I don't really think I'm all that special. After all, Lyn also has this air, I believe, and Hector has it, albeit sparingly.

And I don't think that it really matters, does it? After all, I'm human, aren't I? I've always tried to mingle, to make myself as much like a commoner as possible. I mean, I don't want to be a faceless official in a mansion, working my people like slaves.

I'm human, just like everyone else, after all. I feel the same way they do, albeit a bit more eloquently. I feel the same sorrow, the same anger, the same hatred, the same happiness.

I'm noble, but I'm human first.

So...

So...

So...

Maybe I can be both?

Can I be a noble human?

Can I only be kind, gentle, noble?

Or can I also be sad, joyful, with all the emotions at the extremes of humanity?

I think...I can be both.

I will. I will be a noble human.

I swear it.

_**Owari **_

**

* * *

A bit shorter than Worthless, but oh well. The original title for this was Monarch, but Noble seemed to work better. **

**Gojyo: You little turnip, give Sain an appearance!**

**Why? So you two can compare notes?**

**Gojyo: OH NO! You're telepathic!**

**...Gojyo, go pass out somewhere. Preferably with deep water, piranhas, and toxic fumes.**

**Anyways, please review, again. And if any of you have any complaints on this story, please, let me know. I won't change my writing style to accommodate, but I will try my best to change it if it's a major flaw. **


	3. Silent

**Sketches: Silent**

Kisoku no Yanagi

I wonder if it's rather hasty, to post three chapters at once. It makes it a bit more complicated, I think. Will I get reviews for all the chapters?

I doubt it.

Rath's POV

* * *

I am silent. 

This is a fact. People have often asked me, "Why are you so quiet?"

Why shouldn't I be? Talking is as much a weapon as a sword or bow, but one that is far more difficult to train. It is like taking a leash to a dragon. You cannot control a tongue, just as you cannot control your spirit. But a barbed comment from a poisonous tongue can be far more cruel than a lance twisting in your side.

So why should I speak?

If I speak, my spirit will go unchecked. When I speak, I cannot harness my words.

And so, out of fear of provoking a fight, I stopped talking.

My father, Dayan, understood this well. He knew that speaking was obsolete; it was not necessary, so why bother?

We share at least one thing other than our face, it seems.

Lyn of the Lorca, you once asked me why I was so silent.

I could've answered lengthily, you know. I could've flew into a long-winded explanation, but I didn't. It was unnecessary, which was what I answered you with.

Would people understand me better if I spoke?

Some call me cold, but that's not true. If you do not cry when someone dies, are you uncaring? If you laugh when someone trips, are you sadistical? If you do not rush to someone's aid, do you hate him?

Life is not black and white. It is orange, and blue, and green, and all the colors that the goddess saw fit to paint Sacae with. It is also gray, I suppose, like the stone buildings of the Lycians, and Berns, and Etrurians. It is crimson, like blood, and brown, like the color of trees.

But too many people believe otherwise.

Sometimes, I think it might be easier to go through life if I had made it a habit to talk. The old women that I remember from my few years with my father chirped like birds, chattering about anything and everything.

Would people be able to better understand me then?

When I speak, it is usually for few words. More are unnecessary.

But are they really unnecessary?

Is speech such an important part of life now?

My comrades can understand me. But can anyone else?

If I walked into a pub, would I be taunted if I remained silent?

If I simply pointed at an item I wished to purchase at a shop, would I be spurned?

Perhaps words are necessary.

But until then, I will remain silent.

_**Owari**_

**

* * *

Rath is silent. But what thoughts go through his head? It was with this premise that I wrote this. **

**Leila: Who is this man? I think I should know him...**

**He was a traveling companion. He joined us after you died.**

**Leila: Damn you! You reminded me!**

**Well, at least you're alive now.**

**Leila: But now I'm in an alternate universe, and that hussy Serra stole Matthew from me!**

**Well, maybe he's going to leave her!**

**Leila: MATTHEW! GET AWAY FROM THAT PINK-HAIRED WITCH!**

**Shut. Up. My god, are you on permanent PMS? Anyways, again, please review. I realize it probably doesn't help, but it's more a habit now than anything else.**


End file.
